


Night before

by UnholyDarkness



Series: Rick and Morty [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Asphyxiation, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Ends a bit abruptly, M/M, No Aftercare, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rick’s kind of sweet, but not really, no puke tho, spit and gaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyDarkness/pseuds/UnholyDarkness
Summary: Rick finally gives Morty what he wants.*happens before the events of my other work titled R&M*Morty’s age is not specified, think what you want.





	Night before

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I tried something different with the stutters this time, so if you’ve read my other one, please compare. I like constructive criticism, so please feel free to comment what you thought!

Rick shifted in his chair, clearing his throat as he brought another bite of over cooked rice to his mouth. Beth was listening intently to some stupid story Jerry was telling as Summer played on her phone mostly ignoring her food. It was Morty though, sitting across from him that was the real spectacle. The boy was eating each bite slowly, teeth scraping against his fork each time, making Rick cringe. The look in Morty’s eyes was playful yet edgy due to the fact his fucking parents were sitting not two feet away. Morty picked up his glass of soda, licking a stray bead of condensation up the side, eyes locked on Rick the whole time. 

“-right, dad?” Beth was saying, breaking the eye contact between the two. 

“What?” 

Beth gave a long sigh, “dad, were you even listening to Jerry?”

“Not e-even a little bit, sweety.” Rick said, looking back towards Morty, who was blushing slightly at them almost being caught. 

“Dad-“

“Rick if you are going to be a part of this family you’ll participate in dinner talks, right Beth?”

“Yes, dad look-“

Feeling a lecture in the very near future, Rick stood from the table and move to peck Beth on the head, “w-wow, sweety! You-you-you killed dinner tonight!”

“Really?” Beth asked with a smile.

“Oh-oh yeah, not overcooked at all! Just pURGHERfect.” Rick burped once more, and headed towards the garage knowing that after the “compliment” Beth would let him leave despite Jerry’s protests.

He was only in the garage for a solid 30 minutes when Morty finally came in. Despite knowing exactly what Morty wanted Rick continued to work, occasionally asking for Morty to hand him a tool. He was surprised at the boys patience as they worked for a few hours in relative silence.

“Rick?” Morty question as he notice the clock on the wall was pointing out ten thirty. “I have to go to sleep soon, I-I have school tomorrow.”

“Go-g-go to- head to bed then.” Rick said, fighting a smirk as Morty let out a whine. 

“But, Rick, you said we could... Pl-play tonight.” Morty said quietly.

“Can’t. Busy.” Rick answered, taking a swig from his flask, “go to bUGHEd.”

Morty sucked in a sharp breath, annoyed at Rick for his constant shit. He knew that Rick wanted him to beg for it but he would not give in. Instead he looked around, spotting a strange tube of purple liquid on the counter and knocked it off. He almost instantaneously regretted it as Rick immediately stopped work and turned around slowly.

“Morty-“ Rick said menacingly, but if he said more, Morty didn’t hear it.

Morty sprinted from the room, heart pounding as he made his way through the kitchen and dinning room into Rick’s bed room, slamming the door closed just as Rick reached him. He would have worried about alerting his family, but knew Summer had gone to the friends house for a sleep over and his mom and dad were more then likely getting tipsy off wine in their bed room.

“You-you-you better open this f-fucking door.” Rick warned quietly, nails scratching against the wooden door.

Adrenaline spiked up Morty’s spine, making his knees feel weak as he leaned against the door, “f-f-fuck you, Rick.” He said high pitched and breathlessly. 

Rick’s low chuckle made Morty’s cock jerk in his pants, suddenly a portal opened behind Morty and his grandfather came through looking straight up menacing.

“Y-y-yo don’t even trip, dog, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Rick stepped closer, tossing the portal gun aside as he moved forward and gripped Morty by the throat, holding him against the door. “W-w-well, maybe a little.”

“Rick...” Morty gasped out, feeling his dick harden even as his breath slowly from the crushing pressure. 

“Y-yeah, my little breath play slut.” Rick said with a laugh and dug his nails onto Mortys soft, pliable skin. 

“Geez, R-Rick.” Morty sighed out, hands coming up to grab Rick’s, not pulling him away but simply holding on. 

“Shut up, Morty.” Rick growled and moved closer until their noses almost brushed, “d-di-did I fucking tell you to speak?”

Morty shook his head the best he could, chills running up his spine. Rick had never acted like this before. So mean. Well during their day to day life, sure, but when they were intimate Rick was rough, yes, but never deliberately mean. Morty almost grinned when he realized that Rick was doing what Morty asked for a while back. He loved when Rick held him close, played with his hair and treated him nicely, but that just wasn’t Rick. Or, wasn’t how Morty wanted Rick to treat him. They had a long, painful talk about it where they both ended up agreeing that they might want to put a little more umph into their fling.

“C-check back in, you fucking shit.” Rick snapped and pulled Morty away from the door only to slam him back, causing Morty’s head to crack lightly against the wood. 

Morty blinked through his daze, cock straining against his pants. All he fucking wants right now is for his Rick to fuck him senseless. He goes to open his mouth in order to say that but is cut off abruptly as Rick smacked him across the face. There a moment of silence where Rick is panting heavily and Morty is staring up at him in amazement. Rick’s eyes narrow, trying to asses Morty’s reaction, wondering if he’s gone to far. 

“Morty?”

Morty nods his head, whispers, “I-i-it’s ok, Rick, like it.”

Rick doesn’t answer but pulls back, causing Morty to whine while rubbing at his sore throat.

“Rick-“

“-get on the f-f-fucking bed.” 

Morty scrambled into action, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to follow Rick’s order. He climbed onto the bed and rested his back against the wall, waiting for further instructions. He bit him lip when all Rick did was look at him with a hungry gaze, making Morty’s hands shake as he tried to smooth down his wrinkled shirt.

“Hand and knees, ass facing me.” Rick ordered.

He quickly spun around facing the wall as he got on his hands and knees. When Rick touched his lower back he jumped, not expecting to be touched so tenderly. He felt the bed dip as Rick climbed on, leaning over to press his front against Morty’s back.

“This isn’t going to be f-fun for you, Morty.” Rick rasped against his ear sending chills down his spine, “I-i-im gonna have to- have to- I’m going to spank you. It will hurt, but that’s w-wh-what bad boys deserve. Say it.”

“I-I-I-I’m a bad boy, Rick, I d-deserve to be s-s-s-spanked!” Morty’s heart pounded in his chest, eyes slightly prickling at the thought of Rick telling him he was bad. He only ever wanted to be good for his grandfather. 

“Beg me.”

Morty let out a high pitch whine, hips jerking back to rub his ass against a Rick’s growing erection. 

“P-pl-please, Rick! Spank me! I need it! I deserve it! I-I-I-I’m such a- such a- I-I’m the worst boy, Rick! I-I-I-I-i-I’m-I’m-!”

Rick cut Morty off by grabbing the boys hair, pulling them both up and smooshing Morty’s face into the wall. “C-calm the fuck down, Morty.” Rick hissed, “take- take a deep breath.”

Rick allowed Morty a few moments to chill the fuck out as he used his fee hand to run his fingers up and down Morty’s stomach. Once Morty’s breath was back to normal Rick let go of his hair, letting him fall back onto the bed face first. Rick took a second to enjoy the pert, young ass that was grinding against his cock, then stepped back off the bed. 

“That h-hungry for my cock, Morty? You need g-g-grandpas thick dick inside you? F-fucking slut for my dick, yeah...” Rick was mainly talking to himself, but stifled a gasp of pleasure as Morty rocked his hips back and let out a soft, “Yeah... I w-want it.”

Rick didn’t hesitate with his first swat, just let his arm swing, smacking Morty on the ass, over his pants. It wasn’t meant to hurt, yet, but it made Morty gasp and bunch the sheets up so he could bury his face. Rick reached around Morty and undid his jeans, sliding them and his underwear down just enough to let Morty’s pale ass show. He cupped the cheeks, squeezing hard enough for his nails to leave imprints once he pulled away. He didn’t ask Morty if he was ready, he just went for it. Each smack landed in a different place, always startling Morty with the new sting of pain. 

Morty was sweating at this point, finding it hard to keep breathing with every swat. His dick was hard as nails hanging between his legs. All he wanted was some friction, this was driving him crazy. The pain in his ass was becoming almost overwhelming when paired with the throbbing of his dick. Just when he was about to safeword Rick stopped, cool hands resting and massaging Morty’s butt until the boy finally caught his breath.

Rick leaned over Morty and said quietly, “are you ok?” 

“G-g-good to go.” Morty whimpered out.

“Good!” Rick said loudly as he swat as Morty’s red butt one more time. “Get off the bed and take off your pants.” He flopped down on the bed once Morty got off and pulled a flask from his bed side drawer, taking a few sips as he watched Morty almost fall over as he hopped on one foot to get his pants off.

Rick tossed the flask on the floor and quickly unbuttoned his own pants, pushing them down just enough for his hard cock to bounce out. 

“Come suck gr-URGHA-mpas dick, Morty.” 

Morty eagerly got on the bed, settling on his knees between Rick’s thighs. He hunched over to get to sucking when Rick fisted a hand in his hair, yanking his head back and making him cry out.

“Once it’s in your mouth it w-won’t come out until I’m finished. If you need me to stop t-t-tap -tap - smack my leg twice, once to slow down.”

Morty nodded his head, dick aching as the pain of Rick’s hand in his hair. “O-o-ok, Rick.”

“Tell me you want me to fu-fuck your throat.”

Morty gasped, mouth hanging open, “Rick.” 

It was something they had talked about. While Rick wasn’t too keen on the idea of chocking his grandson on his dick, Morty found the idea quiet pleasant. Up until this moment Rick had not shown any indication that they could do this. A new found excitement filled Morty as he wriggled a bit on the bed.

“You-you-you can fuck my throat, Rick! I-I-I want yo-you to- to - to-“ Morty had to stop himself, feeling the rush of his blood surging through his veins. 

He bowed his head as he took in a deep breath to steady himself. 

“You eager little cock sucker.” Rick groaned out as he yanked back on Morty’s hair again, “w-well, get to it you fucking slut. Chock yourself on grandpas dick.”

Morty surged down, trying to fight his way down to the base of Rick’s dick as Rick tightened his grip in his hair, not letting him move very far. Frustrated tears came to Morty’s eyes and he desperately wished Rick would let go.

“Oh, seems y-y-you don’t want it, Morty.”

Morty whined around the head of Rick cock and it took everything Rick had not to jerk his grandson down on his dick. 

“Poor b-boy,” Rick cooed as the tears started to trail down Morty’s flushed cheeks. “I thought you were gonna b-be a good boy for me, Morty. But you’re-you’re bad, aren’t you? You’re such a f-fuckin bad boy- naughty boy, Morty.”

Morty whined again as he cried, pulling on his hair as he struggled to swallow up Rick. He shook his head as Rick’s mean words, wanting badly to take more down his throat even as Rick teased him for it. He tried to muffle out a “‘m not bad.” But wasn’t able to make it clear with the obstruction.

Still, the vibrations felt pleasant enough on Rick that he finally relented and started to push Morty’s head down on his cock, not stopping until he felt the first bit of resistance. 

“Relax, baby.” Rick mumbled, almost in awe at how much the kid was already taking. “I-I-if you want to be my good boy you need to take me all the way down.”

Rick heard some cute little huffs of air escape Morty’s nose as the boy squeezed his eyes closed and lowered himself further down. Morty startled when he felt Rick’s pubic hair tickle his nose, making him gag but Rick didn’t let him up. It took a second for Morty’s instinct to breath to kick in, but once it did he placed his hands on Rick’s hips and push lightly, face turning red as he pushed back against the hand Rick had in his hair. 

Rick finally let up and allowed Morty to pull up just enough to gasp in some breaths, but didn’t stay still for long. Rick pushed Morty’s head up and down in quick movements, fucking the head of his dick in and out of Morty’s throat. 

Morty was delirious with pleasure, hardly able to breath from Rick’s rough pounding. Once more Rick held Morty down and the boy was able to take it longer. He gaged stomach lurching at the pressure, but he stayed where he was and tried not to fight as his lungs burned. This time when Rick pulled back Morty let out a nasty glob of spit, shivering at the feeling.

“N-n-nasty, Morty, j-just fucking gross. You spit on my fucking dick, Morty. I should just pull you off now you sick-sicko.” Rick started to pull his cock out but Morty was quicker.

Morty gaged again as he dug his nails into Rick’s legs, and forced himself down. 

“Fuck,” Rick breathed out at the sight, feeling affection swelling in his chest for this stupid, stupid kid. 

Rick loosened his grip in Morty’s hair and pet at it as Morty cried. After a moment, Rick was about to pull Morty off himself when the boy jerked back, making a horrible gaging noise and he came completely off Rick. Morty coughed as spit dripped from his open mouth, soaking Rick’s legs. 

“Are you ok?” Rick asked as Morty let out a shaking sob. 

“S-so go-good, Rick. It’s so good.” Morty cried, completely mentally checked out as he dipped down back towards Rick’s soaked cock. 

Morty now easily slid up and down Rick, taking in breaths when he could. Rick placed his hand on Morty’s head again as he came closer and closer to cumming.

“I-I’m gonna- gonna cum down your fucking throat, Morty. Would you like that? You w-want-want- you need grandpas cum sliding down your throat?”

Morty pulled off just enough to say, “y-yeah. Want your cum, g-grandpa R-r-Rick.”

Rick cursed and pulled Morty down, the boys nose pressing into Rick’s pubic hair as he gave little jerks, fucking Morty’s throat once more. He fucking lost it when Morty suddenly looked up, tear soaked eyes boring into Rick, practically begging the older man to cum down his throat. So Rick did, hunching over as he used both hands to press Morty down as he came. He could feel Morty struggling against him, little nails digging into his flesh and holding on for dear life. He finally let go, starting slightly as Morty jerked back so hard he almost fell of the side of the bed. 

“Shit Morty.” Rick huffed with a laugh, watching as Morty panted, mouth open letting Rick’s cum drip back onto Rick’s softening cock. 

Morty was opening crying, feeling rung out and filthy. His cock was still hard, but he didn’t think he had enough emotional stability to even think about cumming right now. He just wanted Rick. He crashed forward sobbing into Rick’s chest as he tried to stabilize his emotions. It was so embarrassing to be acting like this in front of Rick after what they did, especially since he literally asked for it to happen. He couldn’t help himself though, the trust he felt as he let Rick hold him down made him feel as though he was flying. Rick would never hurt him or let anyone else hurt him. He loved Rick in this moment, not only for giving Morty what he wanted, but for knowing Morty’s limits without Morty having to stay anything at all. 

“Shhh, your ok, m-Morty, it’s done- it’s over now.” Rick mumbled softly as he held Morty close. “You did such a good job, baby. So-so good for me.”

Morty slowly calmed at Rick’s reassurance and pulled away when he felt more like himself. With a quick glance to the clock, he saw it was nearing midnight. 

“I-I should go,” Morty said as he slid off the bed to get dressed. 

“Wooo!” Rick settled back on the bed, exhausted. He eyed up Morty’s erection with a smirk, “you want some help with that?”

“O-oh,” Morty glanced down, “no, that’s alright. I’m fine.” 

“Whatever.” Rick burped loudly as he tucked his hands behind his head, “get some sleep, kid.”

“I-I will.” Morty said, “good-good-have a good night, Rick.”

Morty stopped in the living room and grabbed a throw blanket off the couch, then made his way to his room, growing colder with each step.


End file.
